


to change how you see and what you believe

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Harry Styles Does Yoga, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Conditions, Mpreg Harry, Of Birth, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Roleplay, Sports Reporter Louis, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yoga Instructor Harry Styles, brief mention of liam, home birth, i didnt know i was pregnant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry and Louis are best friends who just happen to fall into bed with each other sometimes, it's not a big deal.  After a drunken night of discussing their kinks, they wake up naked together.  They don't remember what happened, but they've done it before and they'll probably do it again, but five months later, a surprise changes everything.or an I didn't know I was pregnant au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedarcher_08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/gifts).



> so i usually never read mpreg let alone write it, but i thought i would take on this challenge and see what i could pull off with the prompts. i had fun writing it! i hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> **I hate that this has to be said but here we go. I do not allow any of my works to be translated or reposted to any platform. This includes, but is not limited to, Wattpad, Tumblr, other AO3 accounts. Reposting and “giving credit” is not an authorized use of my content. Any translations or reposted material will be reported immediately.**

* * *

 

 

“And the sex wasn’t even that great but at least it was sex,” Harry groaned while he dragged his hands down his face while the blood rushed to his head.  His hair almost touched the floor in his position, feet up in the air against the back of the couch with his head and shoulders hanging off the seat. The world was already spinning enough for the upside down view to not seem much different.  He wasn’t even sure how he’d ended up like that. 

“Even vanilla sex on the regular is better than nothing.  I haven’t even had time to even try to pull since pre-season started,” Louis grumbled from the recliner.

Even with his best friend being a sportscaster, Harry had no idea what season Louis was talking about let alone a reference for how long it had been.  His eyebrows scrunched together while he tried to remember what sport Louis had been talking about recently. His memory was still blank. 

“What about blowjob guy?” Harry drawled out as he let his arms flop to hang off the couch as well.  His hands thunked onto the floor. 

“Blowjob guy moved away six months ago, a tragic day for Tommo.”  

Harry snorted at Louis’ use of third person and then had to sit up when he felt the alcohol in his stomach trying to use gravity to escape.  He was fine once he was upright. 

“It’s like Warren never wanted–

“What kind of fuckboy name is Warren, anyway?” 

“Shut up, it’s a family name!” 

“Why are you defending him?” 

“Okay, good point.  But like– he never wanted to blow me or do it any other way but from behind except for like maybe sometimes he let me ride him and any time I tried anything else or tried to hint at anything he wasn’t into it or said no or stopped me and just–”   

Harry sighed to interrupt his own ramble and started to twist his hair up into a bun.

“I get it.  Sometimes you gotta let your kinky freak flag fly,” Louis hummed in agreement. 

“That’s not what I meant.  I’m not even talking about weird things.  Just even normal things. Like dirty talk or foreplay.”  

“Come on, Harold.  Being honest about your kinks is a healthy part of any long-term sexual relationship.”

“You think?”  Harry pulled at his bottom lip while he tried to sort out his muddled thoughts, hair slowly untwisting from the top of his head after he realized he didn’t have a hair tie around his wrist like usual.  Oh yeah, he’d snapped it across the room at Louis earlier. 

“Definitely.  I mean, I’ve never really been in a long-term relationship where I saw a realistic future together, but I stand by that.  If I settle down with someone, you bet your ass all of my fantasies are being brought up at some point whether we live them out or not.  Vanilla sex for the rest of my life sounds too boring.” 

“I don’t know if I have any fantasies that are out of the ordinary, really.  Just switching it up, I guess?” 

“You’re lying.” 

Harry looked up to see Louis giving him a glossy-eyed look of disbelief.  

“Everybody has a wankbank whether you want to admit it to yourself or not.  Me, for example– I have this thing about being caught getting off. Like fucking somewhere that someone could walk in or hear through the wall.  That shit gets me off so fast, but I’ve never really had a chance to live it out yet.” 

Louis continued to give examples of all his fantasies that seemed to get more bizaare the longer he talked while Harry tried to scan his memory for all the times he had gotten off to something weird.  He was so hard in his gym shorts and didn’t even bother to hide it. With the way Louis was shifting around, he had to be at least on some level of the same state. They had never been the type of friends to be uncomfortable about awkwardly timed boners.  

“Getting pregnant,” Harry piped up in the middle of one of Louis’ descriptions.  He felt himself blush when Louis stopped and his lips quirked into a coy smirk. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”  When had his own voice turned so raspy?  His own drunken wandering hand gravitated to palm his dick.  “Getting knocked up. The intention, the dirty talk, everything.”  

“You want to have a baby, Haz?”  Louis asked with equal parts surprise and wonder.  

“Not right now, obviously.  But at some point? The thought of it, the act of it– it’s so powerful, you know?  Like yeah, fill me up with come, put a baby in me,” Harry’s cheeks stayed pink and his voice came out softer, “Breed me.”  

Harry’s eyes had stayed on Louis’ face so he could judge if he had taken his thoughts too far.  He’d missed Louis’ hand slipping into his shorts and the motion under the fabric now caught his attention.  Harry stared and then gave himself a squeeze. 

“Don’t pull that one out on a first date,” Louis suggested before his tongue darted out to wet his lips.  

“I’ve never pulled it out for anyone.  But seriously! The thought of it gets me soooo hot.”

“What about it?  Keep talking, let it out.”  Louis’ voice seemed breathy, hand still stroking himself right there in Harry’s living room.  

“I’m a sap.  I want to hear about it while we’re doing it, a lot of dirty talk.  We talk a long time getting me prepped, making sure I’m ovulating, that the timing is right.  Maybe I’ve even been taking hormones so I’m extra fertile and extra sensitive and my body is ready for it.”  

“I bet your nipples would be so sensitive.”

“Fuck,” Harry’s fingers move to circle around his tight nipple through his threadbare tee-shirt.  “Yeah, so sensitive and puffy and full. Want them sucked on, want to think about my milk coming in.” 

“Your milk will be so delicious, Haz.”  

Harry watched as Louis crawled over the arm of the recliner in a mess of somehow coordinated limbs and joined Harry on the couch.  It didn’t take much for Louis to have Harry on his back, thick thighs warm on either side of Harry’s hips. 

“All puffy and ready…” Louis mouth was damp as his lips closed around Harry’s nipple through his teeshirt.  It pulled a moan from deep within him and he arched up to meet the feeling. His mind was racing and his body wanted it.  He pulled his own shirt off a minute later, only managing to hit Louis’ shoulder in the process with his drunken coordination.  

“Yeah, like that,” Harry moaned, fingers threaded into Louis’ hair to hold him there once soft lips closed around his hard nipple and started to suck.  “Want you to drink from me, want to feel it.” 

Louis moaned and tongued around the nub and his hand moved between them for some friction.  

“Want to feel my belly round with your baby.”  Harry was on autopilot, brain to mouth filter completely bypassed with alcohol only partially to blame.  He wasn’t sure when exactly they had moved from verbal fantasies to action, but Harry wasn’t about to protest when it felt so good and he was so painfully hard.  

Louis’ palm flattened over the space just under Harry’s belly button and his fingers spread out just enough to make it clear the action was intentional.  Harry whimpered at the image and his hips bucked up involuntarily. 

“Would look so fucking hot with a belly, Haz,” Louis murmured and moved to the other nipple, giving it the same suckling attention.  Harry was already melting into the sofa with feelings, so many feelings. 

“Wanna feel it happen,” Harry started mumbling, body alive with anticipation, completely emerged in their impromptu roleplay.  “Want to feel you so deep, want you to fuck a baby into me.” 

Harry was a mess of noises between words, even during.  It wasn’t as easy for men like Harry to get pregnant as it was for most women.  Women had a separate entrance so it was what it was, a direct path to uterus. For Harry to get pregnant, it required a little more attention to detail to deliver the sperm to the right place.  One of Harry’s long standing fantasies was taking the time with a partner to make sure it took, to make sure the right channels were open. He wanted it to be about the experience, the intimacy it took to get him there.  

“Where’s your lube, baby?” 

Harry fumbled around the couch cushions while Louis reached behind his head and pulled off his own shirt.  Harry stared at the familiar tattoos that covered Louis’ bare chest and held a nearly empty bottle of lube out between them.  

“Harry, you dirty boy!  Lube stashed in your living room?  Naughty.” 

Louis smirked and sat up to work Harry’s shorts down.  

“I get horny watching romcoms,” Harry said matter of factly accompanied by a small shrug.  

“No wonder you have a pregnancy kink,” Louis muttered while he resituated himself between Harry’s legs, pushing Harry’s knees to tent on either side of him so he would have more room to work.    

The spell hadn’t been broken by their sidetrack, the bubble quickly snapping back into place once Louis reached down to fondle Harry’s balls with lubed fingers.  

“You could make a baby with yourself,” Louis mumbled while he held the weight of them in his palm.  

Harry shook his head.  “Doesn’t work that way.  Probably infertile– that way, anyway.  Never been tested, though.” 

“Bet you could.  These seem pretty full and healthy.  You could sire a few yourself.” 

Louis’ mouth engulfed the head of Harry’s dick before he had a chance to respond, muscles clenching and body bucking up towards the sensation.  Slick fingers walked back at the same time, gentle strokes just under his sack before circling his rim. 

“Want to blow you when your belly’s too big for you to reach your own cock,” Louis said with his lips against the skin of Harry’s stomach right next to his dick.  “You’ll have to wait for me to get you off. Maybe I’ll make you beg.” 

The tickle of his words against his sensitive skin cased goosebumps to erupt all the way up through his scalp, hairs tingling.  Harry wanted it, was weak with it. 

Harry barely noticed the first breech of Louis’ finger, mind distracted by each new word, by each point of contact.  His body was ready for it, his body wanted it. It moved experimentally and then started a slow push and pull that made Harry want take control to get it right where he wanted it.  He was too drunk and needy to be teased, but it was also sooo good. 

It was all he could do to stay in place once Louis rested his forehead down against Harry’s chest in concentration and his finger pressed up and started to search with more purpose.  

Harry sucked in a breath.  

It wasn’t like Harry was new to being touched there.  He’d been to the gynecologist before and it wasn’t uncommon for fingers or dicks to end up fucking him there– that was why it was there after all.  

But he’d never had someone touching him there with purpose, with intent.  Harry couldn’t stop himself from squirming around in anticipation. 

“Fuck.  You’re so eager for it, aren’t you?” Louis swore as his finger finally started to circle with pressure against his prostate.  Harry moaned deeply and his eyes rolled back. “Never thought about it before, didn’t think knocking you up would get me so hard, gonna fill you up so full.” 

Louis kept constant pressure against Harry’s spot, only working his way back once Harry was an incoherent mess beneath him.  He used two fingers then, still pressed up to feel just past his prostate and slide into the short canal that led to his cervix.

“Right there?” Louis asked breathlessly, the answer obvious when Harry’s body jolted with each brush against his sensitive opening.  The muscles that usually sealed it off were tight but willing to give with the right attention– attention Harry never got enough of.    

Louis kept going until Harry whimpered and begged, everything Louis touched inside him feeling puffy and engorged and ready for more.  At some point Louis had wiggled out of his own bottoms and was rutting against Harry’s thigh. 

“Where’s a condom?” Louis panted as his fingers slowly pulled out.

“No condom, Lou.  Want it to be realistic, want to feel you come in me like we’re making a baby,” he interrupted himself with a moan at the thought, “Please, Lou, wanna feel it, wanna feel you come.” 

“Fuck, okay, yeah.  You’re on something, right?”

Harry nodded but Louis was already getting into position.  The couch made it a little awkward with such a narrow space until Harry hooked his hands under his knees and pulled his thighs up to his chest.   

Louis swore out and rubbed the slicked head of his cock against Harry’s hole, mumbling slurred words to himself that Harry couldn’t quite make out.  Louis sounded just as lost to the fantasy. 

The angle was just right as he started to push in, the pressure on his prostate enough to make his eyes water with intensity.  In this fantasy, it was finally going to happen. They were making a baby. 

Louis’ hands replaced Harry’s just under his knees and he braced himself while folding Harry in half.  Harry had never been so thankful for yoga.

Pushing in with short little experimental motions, they both seemed to hold their breath until the tip of Louis’ cock pushed at Harry’s inner entrance. 

“Oh fuck, is it in? Oh god, oh god, fuck, it’s in, it’s in,” Louis rambled as the head popped through the tight muscle and they both moaned out.  

Harry’s thighs were shaking and a thick pool of precum was gathering on his stomach.  It was the most intense sex Harry had ever had and it only got better. 

Louis hooked Harry’s legs over his shoulders and thrust up with short motions until Harry could feel him hitting his cervix with each one.  

“There, right there,” Harry chanted and squeezed his eyes shut because it seemed like the only way to deal with the onslaught of emotion. 

Louis mouth attached to one of his nipples again and his whole body began to tremble.  He was so close. 

“Feels too good, can’t–” Louis’ lips traveled up until they were right against Harry’s ear, voice low and raspy.  “Gonna come, gonna knock you up so good, put a baby in you. Here it comes, fuck, feel that, baby?” 

Harry felt like he wasn’t anchored to his own body, floating above them while Louis grunted against his ear and then stilled.  Pressed so deep, Harry felt the flood of warmth against his cervix and then the pressure against it from being pumped so full. 

“I feel it, I feel it,” Harry whimpered and tried to get a hand between them to stroke himself off.  Louis caught his wrist and held it at his side. 

“Gonna stay inside you so none of it leaks out.  Gonna make sure you’re pregnant.”

Louis voice had Harry coming hard between them, stomach muscles clenching so hard with it that it felt like he’d done a hundred situps.  

“That was fucking hot,” Harry mumbled once his body had stopped trembling.  

“Needed that,” Louis murmured back but it sounded far away.  

It was only a few seconds later that they were both sound asleep.  

 

-

 

Harry woke slowly with a mouth as dry as the Sahara and a pounding against his temples.  There was a heavy uncomfortable warmth weighing him down and he tried to kick off the covers but ended up kneeing solid flesh and everything started to come into focus.  He groaned at the uncomfortable tightness of his skin and rubbed his eyes against the harsh light of morning. His neck ached from spending the night pinned to the sofa. 

“We had sex again, didn’t we?”  Harry groaned out the question even though the idea really didn’t bother him.  

It wasn’t the first time he’d had sex with his best friend and it probably wouldn’t be the last.  It wasn’t a regular thing and usually always involved alcohol or weed and often occurred after a breakup.  

“I don’t really see any other explanation for waking up like this,” Louis’ voice was gruff and muffled against Harry’s stomach where he rubbed his nose for a moment and then pulled back in disgust.  

Harry’s come was dried and cracked on his chest and stomach from where they had apparently been too lazy to clean it up before passing out.  There was a pleasant ache in his bum so he knew he had bottomed this time. They must not have made it much further past orgasm before passing out.  

“We drank too much last night,” Louis complained and flopped his head back down on Harry’s stomach despite the dried bodily fluids.  The thump made Harry’s stomach lurch and he swallowed against the burn of bile that threatened to ruin his morning. 

“At least I’m waking up with you and not some stranger.  I don’t think I remember anything past the RumChata.” 

“Don’t say RumChata,” Louis gagged and then sat up for a moment before dashing towards the bathroom.  Harry could sympathize. Mixing all the random alcohols that Harry had in his cabinet had not been a very wise decision.  

He made himself sit up as well, dirty skin tight when he moved.  Every muscle in his body ached in the satisfying way they did after a good working and the tension he’d been holding seemed unwound.  It must have been really good sex and he didn’t even remember any of it. 

Letting out a small laugh, he shook his head.  The best sex he’d had since he’d been with Warren and he couldn’t even jerk off to the memory of it later.  

He went off in search of a glass of water while he waited for Louis to vacate the bathroom.  

 

-

 

The world kept turning and Harry threw himself into work to fill the empty spaces left by his freshly single status.  He was only just approaching the one year anniversary of opening his wholistic wellness center so there was plenty that still needed to be done in order to bring his full vision to fruition.  

He added extra yoga sessions in the evenings and started a sunrise meditation class that forced him to get up no later than 4am.  It was a full schedule but one that Harry fully enjoyed. Even when his whole body ached from all the extra yoga and he felt extra exhausted at the end of the day.  He started falling asleep just after supper most nights, sometimes not even making it to bed until he woke up to pee and found he had fallen asleep in his chair again.  

“Come out with us tonight,” Louis pleaded when Harry finally had a chance to return his five missed calls.  

“Can’t tonight,” Harry yawned into his hand and leaned back into the oversized bean bag chair in his office.  “I’m covering Doreen’s yoga class at 6 tomorrow and I’m already beat. I think it’s going to be an early night for me.”  

“Fine.  But I’m going to come do that floaty bath thing, then.  I haven’t seen you for weeks.” 

Harry smiled to himself.  Louis always tried to be supportive of his business even though he didn’t quite understand it.  

“It’s float therapy, Louis. It’s not a bath,” he snorted out a laugh and shook his head.  That’s why Louis was his best friend. He could always brighten his day even when he wasn’t trying.  

“Why don’t you just stop by around 4:30 and I’ll let you sit in the massage chair.”  

“Score!  I’ll be there.”

Harry laughed again when Louis hung up and stretched his arms above his head.  The prolonged tightness in his muscles wasn’t usual for him and he wondered if maybe he needed to change his diet or wasn’t getting enough water.  Maybe the breakup with Warren had been affecting him more than he realized. 

He closed his eyes for just a moment and the next thing he knew, fingers were gently brushing through his hair.  

“Morning, Haz.”  

Harry slowly opened his eyes to Louis’ soft and gentle voice, looking up at him with tired confusion while he continued to brush Harry’s hair back from his face.  

“Doreen said you’ve been in here for a couple hours but she didn’t want to wake you.”  

Harry jolted up with that.  What time was it? How had he fallen asleep?  

“Calm down, she said she took care of everything since you’ve seen so worn out lately.  You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Harry sighed and slumped back down while Louis took a seat beside him.  “Just trying to take on too much probably.” 

“I know you love doing it, but maybe you should hire on another instructor to take on some of your classes.  I haven’t seen you for weeks, longer even, and you are always saying how tired you are lately. Liam showed me your numbers and I don’t think it would hurt you financially to hire someone on part time.”  

“Liam showed you my numbers?” 

“Okay so maybe I told Liam to go get me a coffee and I snooped.  Either way, it would fit into the budget.” 

Harry smirked and shook his head before he let out a long sigh.  

“I just don’t want to turn into the guy who is always hidden away in my office.”  

“Cutting back teaching one yoga class a day isn’t going to change how you run this place, Haz.  You’re still very hands-on and you always will be. You just can’t take on everything yourself.”  

Harry looked up at Louis’ concerned expression and nodded.  “I’ll put some feelers out tomorrow and see if anyone I know is interested.”

“See?  That wasn’t so hard.  Now, where’s my massage?”  

 

-

 

Harry stared at himself in the long full length mirror on the back of his closet door.  He was shirtless with his skinny jeans undone and confusion written all over his face. 

It didn’t  _ look  _ like he’d gained weight, he didn’t think so anyway.  He turned to look at his body in the mirror from the side and couldn’t see a noticeable different from that angle either.  He’d only passed off a handful of classes a week since he’d hired Mable part-time so he was still quite active with his fitness routines.  That couldn’t be enough change to cause him to gain weight. 

He flopped himself down onto the bed on his back, sucking in as he tried to get his skinny jeans buttoned yet again.  They were his oldest, most comfortable pair but obviously they must have shrunk in the wash. He strained and finally slipped the button into the hole.  

He felt like he couldn’t breathe, the restriction pinching into his waist so painfully that he couldn’t even sit up.  

With a huff, he struggled to get them unbuttoned again and then reluctantly shimmied them down his thighs.  It was the first time he was going out in months and he couldn’t even fit into his fuck me jeans. 

He kicked them off into a corner and stared at the rest of his wardrobe.  He wasn’t even in the mood to go out anymore. 

Finally, he grabbed his comfiest sweats and his softest oversized sweater and pulled them on with a weird sense of relief.  It wasn’t like him to shy away from social events, but he just wasn’t feeling it. 

It had been four months since his breakup with Warren and, while he thought he was over it, figured that maybe there was a small subconscious section of his brain that just wasn’t ready to move on.  

He grabbed a pint of organic ice cream from the freezer and headed in to park himself on the couch for the night.  What better way to commiserate not fitting into his jeans than with more carbs and calories. He didn’t even care. 

He texted Louis to say that he wasn’t feeling well and was snoring against a throw pillow in front of the tv by eight.  

 

-

 

“Hold that pose for ten and then transition into one that you’ve been struggling with.  I will be back in a moment to give some guidance.” 

Harry tried to keep his walk calm until he reached the door and then full on sprinted towards the bathroom.  He barely had his dick out before he couldn’t hold it anymore, relief finally washing over him. 

It had been happening to him to him almost every class lately.  He couldn’t make it through the whole hour session without nearly pissing himself or bursting from the pressure.  It didn’t help that he constantly seemed to feel bloated and uncomfortable lately. He’d taken to keeping a pair of sweats in his office to relieve himself from the constricting spandex between classes.  

Harry had never been the type of person to weigh himself but there was no doubt that he had put on some weight.  It wasn’t immediately noticeable and Harry wasn’t even sure if he would have seen it if his all clothes hadn’t suddenly decided to shrink.  He knew he needed to start running in the mornings again, but his energy level had been so low that he’d even temporarily passed off his sunrise yoga after he found it nearly impossible to peel himself out of bed so early, even after more than eight hours of sleep.  

He needed to cut back on the pastries, too.  It was just that he couldn’t help it. 

A bakery had opened just a few storefronts down a few months ago and most mornings his cravings for a pastry were so strong that it felt like life couldn’t go on without his teeth sinking into the soft and flaky crush of a croissant or whatever called out to him from the bakery case.  At least it was all organic was what he kept telling himself. 

He knew he needed to stop and every morning he packed up his healthy snacks, ate a modest bowl of healthy cereal and headed out with every intention of breaking the cycle.  And every morning he found himself in front of the bakery case thinking that just one more wouldn’t hurt. 

He convinced himself that the bakery was to blame for his near constant constipation.  It was the only thing in his diet that had significantly changed. Refusing to fully acknowledge the problem, he continued to try different home remedies he found on Google and tried not to think about the way his stomach seemed rounded and hard from being so backed up.  

Nights out seemed a thing of the past after Louis stopped asking him to join them every few days.  Harry had been running out of excuses anyway. There were only so many things he could say without blurting out that he didn’t feel like getting drunk and dancing since he hadn’t taken a shit in days.  He was starting to feel like a crabby hermit. 

Harry looked at himself in the mirror after washing his hands, knowing his class was still waiting on him.  He took a few deep breaths to calm the weird clench in his chest and then tears were rolling down his cheeks without his permission.  He was sick of feeling like crap all the time and he didn’t know what to do to fix it. 

He pulled out his phone to text Doreen, asking her to finish up the last few minutes of class for him while he slipped back into the privacy of his office.  After closing the curtains, he changed into his loose sweats and curled up in the comfort of his bean bag to let it all out. 

Once it started, it felt like the floodgates had released and soon he was openly sobbing into the hood of his sweatshirt.  He just didn’t feel like himself anymore. 

“Go see a doctor,” Louis suggested after Harry finally opened up about how he had been feeling one afternoon when Louis had shown up with lunch.  “Maybe there’s something going on with your thyroid or something. That’s what was wrong with my aunt when she started gaining weight and getting depressed out of nowhere.”  

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon on WebMD deciding that thyroid issues were definitely what was going on with him.  Tiredness, weight gain, constipation, muscle aches– the symptoms fit him to a T. 

He called his doctor and made an appointment for their first opening a few weeks later.  He left for home feeling lighter and more optimistic than he had in months. 

 

-

 

The day of Harry’s doctor appointment couldn’t come soon enough.  

He’d decided to take a week off from teaching classes to give himself a rest.  His hips had started to ache while he demonstrated certain poses and found himself unable to comfortably hold even some of the more basic positions.  His back was also giving him problems which had started to concern him. 

The main reason he had started yoga in the first place before it became a passion was to ease the pain his back had caused him since he was a teenager.  Those issues had all but gone away in the years since he’d made it routine and suddenly they were back with a vengeance. 

He went to his chiropractor, paid for a fancy massage and tried to squeeze in at least a thirty minute float session every day to help ease the ache that clung to him almost constantly.  He started chomping down bananas by the bunch thinking that his muscle cramps and aches might be caused by low potassium. More than once he’d thought about asking around to track down some weed so he could get a better night’s sleep.  

The day finally arrived and Harry went through the motions of having all his vitals taken and his blood drawn.  His suspicions were confirmed when the nurse noted that he had gained twenty pounds since his last visit for his physical the year before.  Hearing it said out loud made him want to cry. He didn’t care that deeply about gaining weight but it was even more confirmation for him that something was wrong.  None of these things were normal for his body. 

He went home and anxiously awaited the results, unable to keep himself off the internet as he searched for solutions to thyroid issues and investigated other conditions that could cause his symptoms.  

The results of his tests didn’t come in the form of a letter as he had expected but rather a call from his doctor asking him to stop by the office.  His stomach churned with anxiety the whole way. This was how they told people they had cancer or other serious medical conditions and by the time Harry had pulled into the parking lot, he was sure he was dying.  

Nervously, he pulled at the hem of his teeshirt that not felt tightly stretched across his middle where usually hung with a big of slack.  It made him self conscious and he glance around to see if anyone else noticed how his clothes weren’t quite his size anymore. 

“Harry?”  

His eyes snapped up to the smiling nurse that led him not to the patient rooms but rather an office with a window facing the back lot.  Sitting down hesitantly on one of the chairs opposite the doctor, he wasn’t sure if he should be reassured by his warm smile or not. 

“Thanks for coming in, Harry.  I thought it might be best to give you the good news in person.   Your thyroid levels came back normal for your condition.”

Harry worried his lip and felt his brows come together in confusion.  His condition? 

“Harry, did you know you are pregnant?” 

A loud bark of laughter ripped out of him startling not only himself but the doctor as well.  That was ridiculous. He hadn’t slept with anyone since he broke up with Warren over five months ago.    

“I take it that this is a surprise, then.  First off, congratulations! In context, all the symptoms that you’ve described are right in line with things we expect to see along a healthy pregnancy.  That should ease some of your anxieties about the changes you’ve noticed. I’ve taken the liberty of letting the office next door know that you’ll be stopping by so they can have a look at everything.  It’s important that you start with a checkup so they can see how far along you are and prescribe you some prenatal vitamins.”

Harry walked to the office next door in a daze, dizzy and unable to rectify the hate for the symptoms he’d been experiencing with the expected joy of a baby growing inside him.  He flattened his hand over his tight belly and pressed. It didn’t feel any different than it had just that morning. There had to be some kind of mistake. He’d be six months along if it was Warren’s and he hadn’t so much as gone out since.  

He expected to be told there had been a mistake while they propped his legs up and took a look.  He still expected them to tell him there had been a mistake as they squeezed the cold and clear jelly onto his stomach and started to look around.  

It wasn’t until the wooshing sound of a distorted heartbeat filled his ears that his thoughts started to short circuit.  

“Based on these measurements, it looks like  you’re about 21 weeks!” 

The ultrasound technician sounded too peppy for Harry in his building panic.  21 weeks??

“How many months is that?” he knew his voice sounded squeaky.  

“Just over five months.  Would you like to know the sex?” 

Five months??  How could he be five months pregnant and have no idea?  

The heartbeat continued its whooshing pulse through the room, the soundtrack to his internal crisis.  

_ Whoosh, whoosh.  Would look so fucking hot with a belly, Haz.  Whoosh, whoosh. No condom, Lou. Want it to be realistic.  Whoosh, whoosh. You’re on something, right? Whoosh, whoosh.  Gonna come, gonna knock you up so good, put a baby in you. Here it comes, fuck, feel that, baby?  Whoosh, whoosh. I feel it, I feel it. Whoosh, whoosh.  _

Harry was going to pass out.  

The fractured memory rushed at him like a storm surge and he couldn’t breathe.

He hadn’t been on anything since high school when the hormones caused him to have debilitating migraines.  He’d just used condoms ever since– except that one time. That one time with Louis nearly half a year ago. 

“Retroverted uterus” he heard someone say and then picked out “rare but not unheard of”amongst the words.

It was easy for them to explain away.  They weren’t pregnant with their best friend’s baby after a drunken night of kink exploration almost half a year ago.  He was already over halfway through the pregnancy at this point. How was he going to get his shit together enough to take care of a baby?  How was he going to tell Louis? 

His thoughts started to rearrange themselves around the fact that he wasn’t sick with some unknown condition at all, he was just pregnant.  He thanked the mystery “illness” for keeping him out of the bars or he would have never forgiven himself for harming his baby for his own selfish indulgence.  

His baby.  

He was going to have a baby. 

He was going to have  _ Louis’ _ baby.  

They made Harry stay in the office until he was able to hold a normal conversation, asking him far too many times if he needed help making it home.  

He found himself on his couch– the same couch where their baby had been conceived– looking at the ultrasound picture they had sent home with him.  It already looked like a baby, the profile showing the outline of the baby’s nose and lips and chin. He knew it wasn’t possible, but he already thought they looked like Louis.  

Stretching out on his back, his hand pushed his shirt up and stroked the tight skin of his belly.  Everything made more sense after thinking about it in different terms. The roundness there wasn’t bloating at all, just making space for his baby.  The extra pounds collecting on his hips were natural as were his constant bakery cravings, the urgent trips to the bathroom, the naps and early bedtimes.  

In hindsight, he wondered how he could have been so oblivious.  

He would have to go out and buy some maternity clothes.  He would have to put together a nursery and he’d probably have to move from his little one bedroom apartment.  Nurturing a brand new business, he could already barely afford the apartment he had. How was he going to afford a baby?  

Louis’ apartment wasn’t much bigger, either, since he was gone so often.  Harry was going to end up a broke single parent with Louis stopping by on weekends and holidays.  Harry was going to cry. 

Harry had started looking up fetal development online, trying to come to terms with his pregnancy, when Louis’ smiling face took up the entire screen notifying him of a call.  

He answered on instinct.  

“How did it go?” 

Just hearing Louis’ voice was enough to cause a surge of emotions to take over him, only able to sob in response.  

“Harry?  Are you okay?  I’m coming over.”  

The call had disconnected before Harry could tell me he didn’t have to rush over.  He wasn’t dying and he wasn’t sure he was ready to confront Louis when he hadn’t had more than a handful of hours to let the reality set in.

A life had been growing inside of him for months, a life that he and Louis had made together, and his emotions were bouncing all of the the place.  So many events over the past weeks were now coming into focus as he realized his hormones had been messing with him through all of his crying spells and blind irritation at the smallest, most unexpected things.  He remembered throwing a kiwi across the room because it hadn’t peeled the way he’d wanted it to, remembered getting upset because the blue towels hadn’t come out of the dryer in time for his next session even though there were plenty of beige ones ready.  

There were so many embarrassing moments that he thought would haunt him forever.  

Louis let himself in and called out before finding Harry in the same position stretched out on the couch with both hands resting across his rounded middle.  He sat on the edge of Harry’s coffee table and reached out to take one of his hands, holding it firmly. 

“Are you okay?  Did you get the results?” 

All Harry could do was nod, biting his trembling lip as tears threatened to spill over his lashes for the hundredth time that day.  

“Bad news?” he asked hesitantly but more gentle and supportive than Harry could ever ask for.  

He shook his head and then gave a weak shrug, focusing on the imperfections of the popcorn textured ceiling and willing the flood in his eyes to go down.  

“Is is curable?”  

“I’m pregnant.”  

The words were out between them before he could get nervous and back out and then hung in the air almost visually like a segment on Sesame Street teaching kids how to sound out words.  

“You are?  I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone.  Is that why you’ve been ghosting us?” 

“I’m not,” he choked out and a single blink opened the floodgates yet again, tears rolling down his cheeks.  

“One night stand?” Louis guessed and it made Harry’s heart clench at how patient Louis could be in a difficult situation.  He was sure it came from growing up with so many siblings so much younger than him. 

“It’s yours,” Harry let out in a whisper, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Louis’ face in case the reaction was anything unpleasant.  

“Are you joking?  Because that isn’t very funny, Harry.”  

Harry felt Louis squeeze the hand that he still held and, without thinking, rested them both just under his belly button.  

“I’m not,” he said softly.  “I didn’t know. The thought never crossed my mind that it could be… this.  I thought something was wrong with me.” 

“That was months ago, though.  Back when you broke up with Warren.”

Harry nodded again.  

“21 weeks.  It’s a girl.”  

“That’s five months, Harry.  I’ve seen my mom pregnant like ten different times and she was huge by five months.”  

“Your mom hasn’t been pregnant ten times.”  

Harry knew that wasn’t the point he should be focused on.  

“Okay four times.  But you know what I mean.” 

Louis hand released Harry’s and spread out over the tight skin under his shirt.  

“It’s pretty obvious once you’re looking for it,” Harry said softly and bunched his shirt up so he could feel Louis’ hand warm against his bare skin.  He could feel the energy buzzing through the contact. It made his stomach flutter. 

“You said you were just bloated and having, um, digestive issues.”  

“I was.  I mean, I am.  But as a side effect of the pregnancy.  The baby has been pressing on things and causing the problems.”  

“There can’t be a whole baby in there yet,” Louis said, mostly to himself.  

“I promise you, there is.”  

Harry reached around to pluck up the ultrasound print out and handed it over.  

“I went in to get my results and then sent me next door for an ultrasound.  About 21 weeks based on size but that is pretty close to matching up with when we, you know.” 

“But we always use a condom.”  

“No we didn’t.  I told you not to.  We were pretending that you were going to get me pregnant without realizing you actually were.”  

Harry saw the realization cross over Louis’ face in slow motion like he was remembering the details of the night in the same way Harry had just hours ago.  

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah, fuck,” Harry sniffed and then removed Louis’ hand from his belly by his wrist and sat up to rub his burning eyes.  

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis asked and Harry stared at him in disbelief.  

“I just told you that I had no idea until today!  I have a retroverted uterus or something so everything is just being pushed around inside me to make room instead of forward like a normal person so I haven’t started showing until now.  When I woke up that morning I didn’t question whether we’d used protection or not either until I was looking at our baby on a screen and hearing our baby’s heartbeat for the first time and then every fucking detail of that night hit me like a brick wall!  I told you not to use a condom and you asked me if I was on something and I was too drunk and into the whole roleplay thing that I didn’t tell you that I haven’t been on birth control in years. So we did it and now I’m five months pregnant and we’re having a baby and I’m going to be a single parent and–” 

“Hey, just breathe,” Louis took up both his hands and squeezed gently.  “We’ll figure it all out but you need to calm down. You’re breathing for two now.”  

There was a hint of a fond grin stuck on the corner of Louis’ lips and Harry focused on it while he tried to bring himself down from the build up of the day’s events.  It was too much for him to sort out on his own. 

“I’ve been pregnant for months, Lou.  I haven’t been paying attention to my diet or taking prenatal vitamins or any of that stuff.  What if she isn’t healthy?” 

Harry’s voice was soft and scared, begging for Louis to tell him everything was going to be fine with wide eyes.  

“You eat better than anyone I know, Haz.  You buy all your groceries at that health food store and make all those smoothies that sound disgusting to me.  You run a wellness center for fuck’s sake. She’s probably all happy and zen in there from you doing yoga and floating around all day.”  

Harry snorted out a small laugh through another wave of tears.  

“She,” Harry smiled softly, the smallest things causing it to feel more real.  

“Yeah,” Louis mirrored his smile and gave his hands another squeeze.  “You feeling okay?” 

Harry sniffed and nodded.  All of his symptoms strangely seemed less pressing since he had been given an explanation that didn’t lead to him dying.  The ache in his back and hips seemed justified, the pressure of bloating instead just his body making room for his baby. He pressed a hand protectively to his belly with the thought.  Feeling it, he was shocked at the level of denial he had been living in. 

“Hungry?  Thirsty? I could make you something.” 

“That’s okay, Lou.  Maybe later when my stomach is more settled.  Thanks for coming over.” 

 

-

 

Harry was surprised at just how easily he had fallen into the idea of being pregnant, embracing it and all the changes his body was experiencing.  Not only that but also the rate that his belly seemed to pop overnight. He’d had to make an emergency trip to the mall one morning when even his sweats looked inappropriate without a shirt that would stretch down enough to cover his belly.  

Louis had laughed at him when he told the story.  Harry had hung up on him and used the credit card he had swiped from Louis’ wallet the night before to buy himself several pairs of yoga pants from the maternity store for work to get back at him for it.  

He still didn’t look nearly six months pregnant but the difference was significant.  He found that people either didn’t believe he hadn’t known he was pregnant or that he wasn’t as far along as he said.  All he could do was shrug and hold his belly, still getting used to the truth of how long he’d been growing a baby himself.  

The latest symptom that had developed in the weeks since he’d found out was that he was almost constantly horny.  He woke up hard in the middle of the night, got hard in the middle of class, on the way to work, when he was watching tv, when he was going to bed.  He never quite seemed to be sated and it was slowly starting to drive him insane. 

It wasn’t just that he was hard, it was everything.  Even the simple brush of his shirt against skin was enough to make his nipples hard and send signals right down to his dick.  Everything felt extra sensitive on top of craving affection from anyone who would give it to him. He made Doreen play with his hair for an hour one afternoon just because he couldn’t stand the idea of sitting in his office alone.  He was trying to just roll with his new urges. 

On the eve of his third trimester, his own wandering hands discovered that his nipples had grown puffy with a plushy softness swelling beneath them.  His body was getting ready to produce milk and the physical evidence was enough to make him hard. He couldn’t help that it made him remember how Louis had suckled on his nipples the night he was knocked up.  

He unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open before he gently played with his sensitive nipples.  It felt good, even better when he imagined his newborn learning to latch on and the soft feeling of her wet mouth as he nourished her body.  

He also couldn’t help but imagine Louis having a taste once their daughter was asleep, warm lips wrapped around his nipples for a completely different reason.  The thought of Louis cupping his hand around the full weight of his milk-filled breast was enough to make him moan and reach down to palm his dick through the soft fabric of his new maternity pajama pants.  

The curve of his belly wasn’t enough to stop him from getting a good grip on his erection and he fumbled his hand down into the couch cushions until he found his living room bottle of lube, the same one that had helped him get pregnant though it was nearly empty.

He had only just wrapped a slick hand around his dick when he heard the door of his apartment open and Louis was around the corner to catch him before he had a chance to even cover up.  

Slouched down with his feet planted on the floor and his belly out, Harry watched as Louis’ jaw dropped and eyes grew wide as he took in the sight.  His swollen nipples were still open to the air and the elastic waist of his pajamas pushed down around his thighs just low enough to have his dick out.  

They both stared at each other until Harry threw caution to the wind and continued to stroke his aching erection.  

“I, um, brought you some supper?” Louis’ voice sounded higher than usual as he held up the plastic bag of take away but food was the last thing on Harry’s mind.  

He was already thinking about the last time Louis had been naked with him on the very couch he was currently stationed on, the dirty words Louis had rasped in his ear and the feeling of being filled for the first time in his life.  Even considering he had actually become pregnant, he still loved the feeling of it. 

“I’ll just, uh, be in the kitchen?” 

Louis headed towards the kitchen but it was obvious he was having some difficulty pulling his eyes away from Harry’s naked body.  

“Touch me?” 

Harry hadn’t planned to speak yet he wasn’t embarrassed by his words or the needy sound of his voice.  

The takeout bag dropped to the floor followed by Louis’ jacked he’d just shrugged off his shoulders.  

“Yeah?” 

“I’m pregnant, I’m always horny and you were the one who put this baby in me to begin with.  Get over here and take care of this since it’s mostly your fault.” 

Louis let out a small laugh and was by his side without wasting any more time.  His hand was warm against Harry’s belly and the gentle stroke of it felt nice. There was only a slight hesitation before Louis leaned in to give Harry a gentle kiss on his lips.  That was something they usually never did. They got drunk and fucked or got each other off when the conditions were right, but kissing wasn’t usually part of it. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile against Louis’ lips, kissing him back like two giggly teenagers sharing one of their first kisses.  It made something nice flutter in his tummy. 

“I can’t believe how fucking sexy you look with a baby belly,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, his gentle hand still stroking the tightly stretched skin.  

“I don’t really feel very sexy,” Harry answered, hand stalled around his dick while he let Louis have all his attention.  “My skin feels all stretched and hurty.” 

Louis kissed his pout and the strokes of his hand changed to gentle fingertips just barely tickling the surface.  

“I’m sorry baby.  Does it hurt when I touch it?”  

“Not exactly.  It’s just really sensitive.  I found my first stretch marks today.”  

“I bet they’re just as beautiful as the rest of your body.”  

Harry blushed and grinned under Louis’ praise, goosebumps rising on his arms from the light drags of Louis’ fingertips.  

It suddenly occurred to him that in the few weeks since the pregnancy had become a reality, they had yet to talk about or act upon anything physical between them.  Despite the lack of conversation, they seemed to fall perfectly back into their roles like they spent everyday together like this. 

“Lou, why do you find my belly so attractive?”  Harry removed his hand from his dick and let his lubed palm rest against his thigh.  It wasn’t a question of whether or not Louis was lying, Harry could tell by Louis’ hungry expression that he was definitely into it, Harry just wasn’t sure  _ why _ .  

Louis had been his best friend since their first year of uni and this was more than just getting each other off out of convenience.  

“I don’t know.  I guess it’s hot to know my baby is in there.” 

Louis pulled back just enough to meet Harry’s eyes, offering him a small shrug.  

“No, I mean–” Harry swallowed and tried to think of how to phrase the question he was trying to ask.  “Why do you find  _ my _ belly so attractive?  Like me, your best friend Harry’s belly.”  

“I don’t know, Haz.  I’ve always found you attractive.”  

“You have??” 

That shouldn’t have been new information and really, it wasn’t.  It just felt different to hear it straight from Louis’ mouth. 

“Yeah, of course I have.  That’s probably one of the main reasons we keep ending up having sex when we’re both single.”  

“Since you met me?” Harry watched Louis nod with a light laugh. “Have you wanted to date me and I’ve just been oblivious this whole time??  I mean, I’d like to think I’m not that unobservant but then I didn’t know I was pregnant for five months so I’m ready to reevaluate just about anything in my life I’ve thought to be true with even a hint of doubt–”

“Hazza, shhhh,” Louis laughed and pressed a finger against his slips mid-sentence.  “Maybe when we first met, but we would have killed each other. We got into some epic fights when we were around each other for too long.  Remember that spring break trip freshman year? Sharing a hotel room for a week was enough to almost kill our friendship. If we had been dating, that would have been the end right there.”  

Harry thought about those first years as friends and, though he never would have thought about it that way, Louis was completely right.  They had always been better off as friends. 

“And now?” 

“And now, I honestly haven’t thought about it in years.  We’ve been able to keep the best parts of our friendship and occasionally we have some really amazing sex.  I can’t say I have any complaints about our relationship.” 

“Do you think we would kill each other now?”  

Harry’s erection had flagged but he only noticed it because of the air cooling the lube that still coated him.  He’d have to deal with that soon. 

“Naw.  We’ve both cooled off, I think, but we’d bicker a lot.  We already do.” 

“Why do you think having sex never changed our friendship?  I hear about that all the time and it’s never been like that with you.”  

Harry looked up at him and watched the lines of his face shift as he though.  

“I think because we’ve always been comfortable around each other and you were always getting naked anyway.  That and the fact that we never pretended it didn’t happen or that it meant something it didn’t. I don’t know.  We’ve always had an abnormal type of friendship. I mean, look at us now. We’re having a baby because we got off together talking about our kinks.  I don’t think that’s something most bro-pals are doing.”

“I can’t believe that’s how we’re going to remember making our daughter,” Harry groaned and covered his face with his lube-free hand.  “Every birthday I’m going to think about you moaning about knocking me up against my ear.” 

“It still turns you on, though.  Right?” 

Louis’ breath was warm and humid against his cheek, lips close enough to touch his skin when they moved.  His tone made Harry whimper and he nodded, his dick perking up in interest. 

“Turns me on, too, making a life with you.”  Louis kissed a trail down his neck at a slow pace while his hand started to move over his belly once again.  “Can’t believe our baby is in there.” 

Harry moaned and wrapped his hand back around his dick, squeezing just enough to take the edge off.   

“Can’t wait to have your milk on my tongue,” he continued as his mouth moved lower.  

“They’re already getting all swollen.”   

Harry slid his free hand up to cup around the swell of flesh, thumb brushing over his tender nipple.  

“Do they hurt?” Louis asked, looking up from under his eyelashes.  

“Just a little, not bad.”  

“I’ll be gentle.”  

Harry moaned when Louis kept his word, plushy lips closing around the whole puffy circle of his areola and swirling his tongue around around the entire thing.  It felt so good that it made him whimper and imagine what the sensation of his milk being sucked from him might feel like. Louis could have as much as he wanted, he’d keep Louis alive from just that if that was what he wanted.  

“Wonder how big they’ll get when they’re full,” Louis wondered aloud before Harry slid his hands into his hair and pushed his attention back to his nipple.  Louis chuckled against it. 

Harry felt Louis’ hand join his on his dick, thumb sliding deliciously over his slit and reducing him to a quivering mess.  Pregnancy made everything so sensitive. 

“Want me to take over?” Louis mumbled against his nipple and Harry couldn’t help what he blurted out next.  

“Want you to fuck me.  I can jerk myself off any time.”  

Louis’ eyes appeared a shade darker when he met Harry’s lust filled stare.  The charge between them was palpable and Harry wondered if it had always existed between them on some level and was only just acknowledging it now.  Maybe it had. He can’t remember ever having bad sex with Louis. What he remembered of it had always been pretty damn good, actually. 

Louis held his gaze and kissed down Harry’s stomach, something he confessed that he’d loved doing the few times Harry had given him the chance.  It made Harry feel all gooey and warm inside. 

But it wasn’t the time to be endeared and Harry wanted those lips around his nipples again or at least against his lips.  

“I still can’t believe you keep lube in your sofa,” Louis smirked when he found the bottle tucked along Harry’s hip.  

“Seems convenient and logical to me,” he shrugged and kicked his legs to push his pajamas the rest of the way down.  

“Up on your knees.  It will be more comfortable.”  

Louis tapped his hip and pushed himself up before he offered a hand to help Harry.  He was braced forward against the back of the couch with his knees spread and towards the edge of the cushions before Louis was done arranging him.  With his belly pulling down on his back, he wasn’t sure if the position was actually more comfortable or not. Then again, his back had been uncomfortable to painful on a varying scale for months in any position so it didn’t really matter.  

It especially didn’t matter when Louis’ lubed fingers pushed into his hole and slowly began to open him up.  Other than at the doctors off, which didn’t count, he hadn’t had anything in him since their last time together.  The stretch was good and he made a mental note to start working himself up to prepare for birth. He didn’t want to think about that part of it when all he wanted to do was come, preferably on Louis’ cock.  

“Want me to do it here again, baby?” Louis asked as his finger tip slipped deep and nudged against his cervix.  It made his belly twitch in a strange way that wasn’t unpleasant. It kind of made him want to feel it again so he breathed out a yes and nodded just to confirm.  

“I’m ready, want it, please.” 

There was a deep ache through Harry’s pelvis from supporting himself on his knees.  He knew it was just his body preparing to give birth and tried to think of it from that angle so it fed into his desire instead of hindering it.  

After a little shifting, Louis was guiding himself into Harry’s body and the height of their hips lined up almost perfectly.  It burned, but Harry pushed into it and a few seconds later the head of Louis’ dick was nuzzled in deep against the very place he had come to impregnate him.  

They rocked together slowly and Harry was thankful they were taking their time.  His internal organs had already been rearranged to accommodate a baby and now felt like they were moving again to make room for Louis.  It wasn’t painful, but it made him breathing shallow and his belly feel tight. 

“Our baby,” Louis mumbled against his shoulder once both hands had slid around to hold his belly.  It was possessive and protective and Harry’s dick twitched where it hung freely between his spread thighs.  

A churning movement inside him made Harry think for a moment that he was going to be sick and almost pulled away for a sprint to the bathroom.  Instead, it happened again and his hands flew to his belly to feel the first noticeable movement of their baby. 

He had been told in his follow up appointment– going back once he was calm enough to ask questions with Louis in tow– that the tilt of his uterus had most likely constricted movement which was why he hadn’t felt any kicks.  He’d written off any other subtle movement as gas so he had no way of knowing the first time he had felt a wiggle. 

This was different.

“Can you feel her?” 

Harry pressed Louis’ hand against the place he had felt it to see if it was strong enough to feel from the surface.  

“Oh fuck,” Louis groaned and then snapped his hips forward.  He started a steady rhythm while he held Harry’s belly. 

Harry reached down and started to jerk his own dick with a moan.  He found that pregnant sex felt so different and the intimacy and connection he felt to Louis was something that he hadn’t expected.  He’d let Louis fuck dozens of babies into him if sex felt like that every time. 

The noises Louis made when he came was all Harry need to push him over the edge as well.  The muscles of his stomach clenched with the force of his orgasm, but it felt good at the same time.  It wasn’t until after that he realized they’d gone without a condom again. He figured the necessity of a condom wasn’t there anymore since he was already pregnant and he liked the reminder of the last time they’d had sex. 

It was hard for Harry to move once Louis had pulled out, his joints and muscles locked after being held in the same position for so long.  He couldn’t believe his body had changed enough to override the years of discipline and strength yoga had given him. Just a baby and some hormones and he couldn’t even kneel long enough to be fucked.  

Louis helped him stretch out his limbs and then went back to feeling over his belly.  

“Still can’t believe we made a baby,” Louis said and traced the shape of a heart over Harry’s skin.  

“I know.  It still seems wild.”  Harry was still blown away every time he looked down to see the curved evidence of his own body.  “Do you think we should be together? Makes sense for the baby.” 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but, I don’t want to be with you just because I accidentally got you pregnant.  I’m not saying no but I think we should start with the idea that maybe we could date, let that settle in first and then take it step by step.  If I commit to this, I’m in it for the long haul and I don’t want us to fuck that up because we pushed ourselves together too soon for the wrong reasons.  I don’t want there to be any resentment later on because we didn’t think it through. I’d rather raise her as best friends than ex-boyfriends trading off custody on weekends.  There are reasons– whether we thought about them or not– that we haven’t dated before now and we need to make sure we wouldn’t still kill each other before we decide.” 

“I can respect that.  And it seems like a good idea,” Harry nodded while he bit at his bottom lip in thought before looking back up at Louis.  “But can we please still have sex in this arrangement? I’m horny allll the time and I don’t want it to be anyone but you and I can barely get a good grip on myself anymore.”  

Louis snorted out a laugh and shook his head.  “I should have known it was all about the sex after you broke up with Warren for being so boring in the sack.”  

Harry’s jaw dropped and he stared at Louis while he tried not to break his mock offense.  “How dare you imply that I broke up with Warren for having boring sex! I broke up with Warren because he wouldn’t blow me.”  

Harry couldn’t stop himself from giggling and Louis joined the laugher a moment later.  Everything about their lives seemed ridiculous at the moment and Harry didn’t even care.  

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll still make sure you’re being taken care of and that includes 3am booty calls.”  

“I hate you,” Harry blushed behind his hand and then peeked out.  “You might as well just stay here then because you’re going to get a call every single night.”  

“That bad?”  

“That bad.”  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

Louis paced back and forth while he cursed into the phone, not everything he was saying even made sense.  He’d been that way for well over an hour, making so many calls that Harry didn’t even know who he was speaking with anymore.  There were more pressing matters that had Harry’s attention. 

He had moved to the floor a half hour before, on all fours in his nest of blankets while he slowly rocked back and forth and focused on his breathing.  

Of course he would go into labour during the largest blizzard the city had seen in decades.  His whole pregnancy had been a series of one in a million chances so he shouldn’t have expected his birthing experience to be any different even with a detailed birth plan.  

“Louis, I’m going to need you to calm the fuck down and stop moving.  You’re stressing me out.” 

Louis stopped in his tracks and swiveled on his heels as if he just remembered Harry was even in the room.  

“What else am I supposed to do?” Louis threw his hands up in the air, “I can’t find anyone willing to drive Maria over here and this storm is supposed to hover over us for the next 12 hours!” 

“If it happens, it happens.  I can’t exactly hold her in if she’s ready to come.”  

He breathed heavily as another contraction hit, each one coming more intensely if not yet more frequently.  

“This is your fault, you know,” Louis grumbled and flopped down onto the couch.  

“What??  How am I the only one to blame in any of this?”  

Harry was starting to get irritated.  One more comment and Louis would find himself kicked out into the snow globe outside.  

“If you hadn’t insisted on a homebirth and let us go to a hospital like normal people,” he huffed from his seat.  

“So we’d be risking ALL of our lives trying to make it to the hospital in this?” Harry scoffed and bent himself into a wide-knee child’s pose.  His belly rested against the floor and took some of the pressure off his back while he focused on opening his hips for what was to come. His back labour had been horrible since things had shifted the day before, small signs that the baby would be coming soon that made Harry more uncomfortable than ever.  Any position that provided even minimal relief was welcome. 

“If we would have gone yesterday!” Louis tried to argue.  

“Then they would have sent me back home to wait it out anyway.  My contractions weren’t even regular yesterday.” 

Harry tried to breathe through the bickering, throwing words out of the zen bubble he was trying to create without letting Louis’ bad mood get too close.  

“Either you snap the fuck out of it and calm down or leave and I’ll do this myself.  We have all the supplies and everything is prepared plus I’ve been watching hours of home births on YouTube.  She’s going to push her way out at some point whether we want her to wait or not so might as well just roll with it.  If Maria makes it here, she does. If not, we’ll be fine.” 

Louis didn’t seem to agree but bit his tongue.  It was the least Harry could ask for at that point.

He awkwardly shifted into a yoga squat and tried to take note of the changes in his body with his eyes closed.  His joints felt loose and achy while all his muscles felt tight. His breathing was hard to focus on through everything and it took a lot of effort for Harry to find that meditative state he was so used to just falling into.  

The pressure weighing down was unrelenting which is how he knew he must be close.  He was nowhere near ready to push yet, but the baby was getting ready and so was his body.  The whole experience was a mindfuck if he let himself really think about it. He was about to push an actual human out of his body, probably in just a handful of hours.  

“I’m sorry,” Louis said after a while, “I just feel really underprepared for this scenario.  I just thought that I would, you know, just stand there and hold your hand or something.”

“You can be as involved as you want,” Harry struggled through another contraction that nearly took his breath away.  It took all of his concentration not to clench his teeth and hold his breath through it. There was a voice in the back of his mind that had started to suggest that maybe he should scrap the birthing plan and head into the hospital for some good drugs.  He knew it was going to be hard, but he also hadn’t experienced such overwhelming pain when he made those decisions. 

“There are tons of free birth videos online.  I’m sure I can manage on my own when it comes down to it.”  

“What the hell does free birth mean??” 

“Now is not the time, Louis.  Google it or something. I’m kind of in the middle of something here.”  

Harry huffed but easily found his center again.  He’d known Louis for too long to truly be upset with him while, at the same time, his patience was thin.  

Finally getting with the program, Louis crawled down off the couch and into his next on the floor.  His warm hands ran over Harry’s exposed belly and then down his inner thighs and between his legs over his yoga pants.  

“Sorry, I’ve never been the father in this before.  I can’t believe you’re having our baby.” 

Harry tried not to pay attention to how good and distracting hands felt over his dick and then the ghosting of fingertips over his hole.  Soon enough, though, he was getting hard and had to move from his squat since his legs had started to cramp up. 

“Do that other position you were in,” Louis talks with his hands, signaling for him to flip over.  

“Lou, I’m in labour,” Harry whined as he shifted positions again.  The shift in pressure was again welcome. 

“It will help you relax,” Louis smirked and leaned his body gently over Harry’s and let their hips come together.  

“Nooo, you can’t fuck me.  I don’t want my baby coming out with come on her head,” Harry pouted.  

“ _ Our _ baby,” Louis corrected.  Harry couldn’t stop his smile.  

It wasn’t pretty.  Louis tried to call the emergency line no less than seven times in his panic, but eventually, they made it through.  

On Harry’s instruction, Louis held his hands to catch their baby after Harry had laboured for hours.  She was slippery and Louis nearly dropped her but kept his shaking hands firm. She was purple-ish and covered in weird white stuff and streaked with a bit of blood and she was the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen.  

They named her Amelia after they had cleaned her up the best they could and wrapped her up in a swaddling blanket.  

“She has your nose,” Harry commented as he could barely keep his eyes open.  

The pillows against his back felt heavenly while his body was drained of every last ounce of energy.  

“She has your dimple,” Louis touched a gentle finger to her cheek where the dimple had creased in as she fussed.  

“I was thinking maybe I could move in.  Or you could move to mine. I just want to be close so I don’t miss anything.  I want to help.” 

Harry smiled and finally let his eyes fall shut.  “Yeah, we would really like that.” 

He fell asleep feeling settled and completely at peace.  He couldn’t imagine a more perfect birth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's a tumblr post if you liked it!](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/179034142262/to-change-how-you-see-and-what-you-believe-e)


End file.
